


Fool

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nurse Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta was always being brought to the emergency room. All because of his allergies..... and a hot nurse attending him.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, Yuta is me here. What you were going to read is a real life situation that happened to me last year. I've been brought to the hospital for 4 times a month (emergency room to be exact) due to difficulty in breathing and rashes all over my body. Chronic Urticaria is my diagnosis and glad that I'm okay now. 
> 
> Also the "Taeyong" part here is true to life. I had a huge crush on the nurse who always attends me but sadly... I'm just a patient. Lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!

 

 

"You've been diagnosed with Chronic Urticaria. You need to do hypo-allergenic diet for awhile. No preservatives, MSG, chickens, dairy products, seafoods, citrus fruits and wheat containing foods." Yuta's mouth dropped when he heard his doctor's advice. He literally has nothing to eat? That's ridiculous.

"Thank you Doc." He said and picked up his medical records from the Allergologist. 

"And one more thing... if you really have difficulty in breathing, just go straight to ER. Urticaria can lead to Anaphylaxis. That's fatal." 

"Noted. Thanks." He said and left the room without turning back. 

People would think that Yuta will follow his Doctor. Maybe he will but he can be a little bit stubborn sometimes most especially when he wants to see the hot nurse again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta knew he isn't hallucinating. The effects of diphenhydramine isn't going to work after a minute, though. But all Yuta could feel is that he's dizzy from all the heat surrounding his body... mostly because of the hot nurse who attended him earlier. Johnny eyed him weirdly when he saw him fanning his body with his hands. It isn't hot.. in fact, it's really cold inside the emergency room that made Johnny shiver under his huge black jacket.

"Is that really the effect of that shit?" Johnny asked while zipping his jacket up. "That shit effects too fast, though. The med technologist just left a minute ago."

"I also don't know. I feel dizzy and hot. Maybe because of that hot nurse."

"The nurse named Taeyong? God Yuta, you're covered with rashes all over your body and all you can think is that 'hot nurse' of yours?" Johnny recalled how his best friend just check the poor nurse out from head to toe while he's checking his blood pressure.

"Can you blame me? You did the same thing to that Thai immigration officer when we're in Thailand!" Yuta slightly raised his voice that made some nurses look at their direction.

"Can you keep it down? That was one time, though! He's really hot and cute at the same time." Johnny defended himself but Yuta just rolled his eyes and decided to just sleep.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine. I'll just grab something to eat then!"

 

After a few minutes, Yuta felt someone enter his ward. He opened his eyes and saw the hot nurse holding a thermometer to check his temperature. The hot nurse named Taeyong greeted the Japanese and asked him to stay on the bed when he saw him getting up.

"You can lie down. I'll just insert this on your armpit." He said and clicked the button on before putting it on Yuta's left armpit. The Japanese felt shy as he covered his hands on his face. The nurse noticed his actions and chuckled.

"You don't need to be shy around me. I did this all the time to my patients." He said and picked the thermometer from his armpit after it beeped.

"You seemed to have fever. I guess you need to stay for awhile." Taeyong said and checked Yuta's forehead with his hand. He then looked at his watch and wrote something on his clipboard. "I'll be back in an hour. Go rest for awhile." He said with a smile and left. Yuta felt lonely again but a little interaction with him made his heart beats faster than ever.

 

Taeyong did his promise as he went back to his ward to check him up again. This time, Johnny is sitting on the chair beside the bed, eating chips that Yuta envy a lot. Taeyong showed his sweetest smile again and checked Yuta's forehead with the back of his hand again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Johnny swore he will tease Yuta when they got home to their shared apartment. "A little bit okay and dizzy." He answered and pulled the blanket close to his chin. Taeyong nodded and asked Yuta to sit on his bed.

"The rashes are fading now. The Emergency doctor will check you up and he'll decide if you can go home now." The nurse said and left the ward again. Johnny laughed quietly when he saw the disappointed face of his bestfriend.

"You're such a fool, Yuta."

 

 

After an half hour, Yuta was set to go home. He bid the other nurses good bye while Taeyong is pushing him on a wheel chair. It wasn't necessary to do so but Yuta is such a whiny patient that he demands a wheel chair just to spend more time with the hot nurse. Johnny then opened the car door while Taeyong helped Yuta go inside.

"Thank you for your help... uh.."

"Taeyong."

"Right.. I can read your name plate." Taeyong laughed and waved his patient, good bye. Yuta waved back and closed the door with a sad expression forming in his face.

"You know, you can just eat another dish of sushi and you'll see him again." Johnny said as he started to drive away from the hospital.

"I might die if I eat too much sushi. I'll just drink some milk and let the rashes grow on my skin." Yuta said emotionless and read the prescription his doctor gave him. "Hypoallergenic diet my ass."

 

 

-

 

And so he did came back again at the hospital. He just ate two pieces of chicken that Johnny brought home (which Yuta asked, anyways). He's sitting on the chair when he spotted the hot nurse again. Yuta felt his cheeks blushed and his heart starts beating fast again. He can do silly things (and even sacrifice his own life) just to see this nurse again.

"Oh... Mr. Nakamoto Yuta.. It's bad to see you again." Taeyong joked which Yuta loved the most. (If he's a normal person, Yuta might throw this person at the nearest garbage bin.) Johnny scoffed at how love sick his best friend could be and just stay back on the emergency room entrance to give them some privacy (which Yuta likes to call it).

"What did you eat?" Taeyong asked sweetly while checking the rashes on his arm. Yuta can't stop blushing whenever he's being touched by him.

"Chicken." He answered shortly.

"What time and do you have any rashes other than this part?" Taeyong asked while scanning for more of his rashes. "At 7 and I got more under my shirt, my legs and uhm..." Yuta shyly pointed on his crotch and Taeyong nodded with a smile.

"Alright. I think you need the same treatment again." He said and asked Yuta to go inside the ward while he's preparing the medicines that he needed. Yuta can't help but to blush when Taeyong lifted his shirt up and observe every rashes all over his body.

 

-

 

 

Another day again and Yuta is back at the emergency room. He searches for the hot nurse again and glad that he's there, eating with his lunch. But sadly, it wasn't him who attended him this time. The nurse is surely hot too but he just prefered the nurse named Taeyong since he's the reason why he's risking his life with a cup of instant ramen with egg.

But all of his efforts didn't go wasted when Taeyong finally saw his existence.

"Oh... Mr. Nakamoto Yuta! You're back? What did you eat this time?" He asked in a friendly way which Yuta wants to cling on his body and kiss him. But of course, day dreams are day dreams and he was brought back to reality when the nurse waved at his face.

"Did you took the medicine already? You're kinda lost in thoughts." He said and gave him his friendly smile. "Well, I'll be the one who will take care of you after I go back. Take some rest, okay?"

Yuta just wanted to squeal that time and he did... under the pillow.

 

 

-

 

 

"Why are you always eating things that you're not allowed to eat? Didn't just the Doctor told you that you're under hypoallergenic diet?" Taeyong scolded his patient this time when he saw him again for the fourth time in two weeks. Yuta was so stubborn and very determined to die just to see his favorite nurse taking care of him.

"I can't help it. It's so delicious." Yuta licked his lips and showed his eye smile towards the nurse. Taeyong isn't buying his excuse since he knew that the foods that Yuta is consuming isn't normal. Who would eat a sushi with ramen and egg when you were strictly told to do the diet? What worse is that Yuta isn't taking the medicines that his Doctor prescribed for him. That's when Taeyong finally realized now.

Concern was all over his head when he found the Japanese in front of the emergency door, clutching his chest with rashes all over his body and he's hardly breathing. He quickly made him lie down, put oxygen on his nose and injected a steroid just to clear off his air passageway.

Now that his patient can finally breathe properly and his rashes fading out, Taeyong didn't hesitate but to scold his patient who's being attacked by acute anaphylaxis.

"Why are you so desperate to die, Yuta? Didn't you know that what you're doing can lead you to death? You almost die there if I didn't attend on you, fast." He snapped which Yuta widen his eyes in surprise.

"I'm... sorry." Taeyong then realized what he said and took a deep sigh.

"I just.. I'm just worried. I'm sorry for saying those things to you."

"It's okay. I'm such an idiot for planning this just to see you.." Yuta's tongue slipped out which Taeyong didn't unheard.

"You what!?"

"I'm.. hehehe.. I need to sleep." Yuta tried to pull the blanket above his head when Taeyong stopped him. "Care to explain, Mr. Nakamoto?" He demanded that Yuta gulped too many saliva.

"I'm.. uh.." Taeyong was patiently waiting for him to explain but the Japanese was too nervous to speak up. Taeyong sighed and decided that he'll just do what he needs to do as a nurse... and as a man who's also having a crush on his patient.

"Fine.. If you don't want to speak up then how about you'll go out with me just to stop this ridiculous rebellion of yours?" Yuta's eyes widen and he swore he thought that he's hallucinating again. But for the fact that Taeyong caressed his cheeks and pinched it, he isn't.

"Are you really asking me out? Or I'm just dizzy?"

"Maybe both but yeah.. I'm asking you out. In fact, I want to know what Mr. Nakamoto Yuta do in his everyday life aside from eating prohibited foods and being treated at the hospital."

"You like me?" Yuta felt dumb when Taeyong leaned it just to give his patient a quick kiss on his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? I always volunteer to attend you even though it's past my shift already?" Yuta then smiled at the hot nurse's confession. At least, they're both fools for each other. But... Yuta is more fool than him anyways.

 

-

 

Well, having a nurse as your boyfriend does benefit a lot. Yuta was actually forced by Taeyong to eat bland foods. But being a great cook Taeyong is, it became more enjoyable than he thought would never. Yuta also doesn't need to see a doctor since his hot nurse is already doing his check ups. Since Taeyong became his boyfriend, he never had any rashes again. Yuta felt proud of his idiocy anyways. Without it.. he wouldn't met Taeyong.

Johnny let out a loud "FINALLY!" and plopped himself on the sofa where he can eat foods only for himself without any distubances from Yuta.

"Taeyong and I were going for a walk at the park. Have fun with yourself." 

"And Johnny.. Don't eat too much junk foods. It's bad for your kidneys." Taeyong added and Johnny swore when he thought he's free enough.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoy this one. I miss Yutae though. I just need more feels. :)  
> Anyway, comments are so welcome here. :)


End file.
